1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flash memories and, more particularly, to addressing correlation problems among data in flash memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern NAND flash memories (e.g., 56 nm and smaller) have a strong coupling between adjacent wordlines and are inherently susceptible to specific data patterns. Thus, a write operation to one wordline might cause a programming effect to a different wordline. Specific patterns on the bit lines can result in stronger coupling and, therefore, more likely will result in an undesired programming affect. Such effects are particularly problematic in memory arrays storing multiple bits per cell (MBC arrays), and these effects can cause one or more cells to generate a read error as a function of specific user data patterns. It would be desirable to avoid such undesired programming effects in an efficient manner.